The Leviathan Dragon of Fairy tail!
by CPU zero heart
Summary: After death Lelouch is banished from his world by the collective consciousness into the Fariy tail world. After a few years he is offered to join the fairy tail guild and gets to know the the wizards of team Natsu. From there the story slightly changes. Idea for story concept is loosely inspired by the sea dragon of fairy tail by sephiroth12285. Temporarily on hiatus, for now…
1. The Black King Leviathan!

(The port town of Hargeon, the year X781, 2:30PM)

Lelouch's POV:

It was a beautiful Monday evening when I pulled my ship the Avalon(wow the reference) into port. Once anchored a group of highly agitated, peeved, angered people were rushed down the extended gangplank with nothing but the cloths on there backs as a figure shrouded masked by the glare of the sun beating down scowled down on them.

"You can't do this to use!" yelled one of the motley crew furiously at the over looking figure.

"Oh but I can and I will! As my final act as you captain, I, Captain Lelouch Lamprouge, hear by discharge the lot of you ungrateful, mutinous swine effective immediately! You're lucky that I let you keep your dignity let alone your lives, you scurvy ridden scum!" I ordered in the same tone I used as Zero minus the voice distortion from the helmet with a grand sweep of my right arm from left to my right.

"Hold it right there!" Roared the voice of a approaching red haired armour clad re-quip mage I would soon come to know and view as a valued sister.

"Hmm...?" I hummed in curiosity as I turned my head ever so slightly to my left to see who decided to speak up from the crowed of on lookers.

"Hey, wait a minute... That's the Titania Erza from the fairy tail guild! What's she doing here!?" One of my former crew yelled announcing the identity of mystery mage with fear in his voice.

"So what if she is, it just one of her against two hundred and eighty of us! We have the advantage in numbers and man power, let's get her!" Yelled one of the more vocal of my former crew who was then kicked in the face a second later.

"Well now..." I said amused at the sudden turn of events. "This should be... Interesting to say the least." I then continued before leaning on the railing and watched the scoundrels I once called my crew tryed desperately to defended them selfs from the mage Known as Titania. Soon I grew bored and my mind began to reminisce the last twenty years since I came to this world.

[flash back]

As my body came to a halt sprawled out on the lower part of my imperial parade float after the person I once called my best friend Sazaku under the guise of the mask man of miracles "Zero" fulfilled his desire for vengeance by assassinating me as part of my last and greatest masterpiece and finale hour as the demon emperor. My senses and body heat fading fast. All I could do was say "I destroyed...the world...and created...a new..." And with that I finally slipped into the darkness where I belong.

When I regained contusnes I was back in the world of C's, this time as a transparent image of myself seconds before my assassination at the hands of my childhood friend turned enime.

 **" _Lelouch Vi Britainia!"_** Belowd a loud imposing voice from ever direction. No doubt belonging to the collective consciousness. _**"Though you have brought the world in into a state of true peace, you have still spiller the blood countless innocents. Blood which still stands your hands even here. First, on behalf of those who have yet to exist and those who still do thanks to you sacrifice of you humanity and life, I thank you from th depths of my very being."** T_ hanked the unseen collective known to all the liveing as "God". _**"Second, for your countless sins... I have no chose but to banish you from this world! But fret not, for you are not doomed to endlessly float bettewn worlds. No, for I will be sending you to another world were you will be able to stat over from the young age of six, how ever you will not be free from the horride legacy that haunts you in this one. Take head, for this is not an offer to sneer at for I shall only offer this once and once only."** _ Offered the collective unconsciousness waiting for his answer patiently.

"... Will Nannaly be happy... With the world that I have left her, or at the very least safe from harm?" I asked worried for his sister's wellbeing even after my death.

 _ **"That has yet to be seen... But, I have every faith that the one called Sazaku will do all that is with in his power to insure her happiness and her safety. Dose that answer your question young one?"** _ Answered the so called "God" of C's world.

"Huh, I suppose that's as good of an answer as any. Alright... I'm ready... I will take your offer "God"..." Answered I the demon emperor excepting the collectives offer.

 _ **"Then so it shall be done! I wish you well, Lelouch VI Britainia."** _ Answere the collective counsiousness referred to as "God" before wishing me luck as the I began to disappear from this world interlay.

"Thank you... If only it was that easy..." Was all I could say before I disappeared from that world altogether in a bright light.

[somewhere on a small island on earthland]

when I next awoke, I was on a small patch of sand with a single Palm tree sticking out of the vast ocean that now surrounded me on all sides. When I tryed to get up I noticed that I had in fact been turned into myself as six year old. "Well... They kept there promise... That's something at least..." I mused to myself as I looked myself over. "Now what...?" I asked myself wondering what to do next.

Not long after I around midnight l believe, I noticed I was under the watchful gaze of someone or rather something big and extremely powerful, what ever it was I decided to wait the observer out at least till I got bored. "This should be of some fun... For a while anyway" About a few hours later I had knocked a coconut or two off of the tree for sustenance. I was about finished with the first one when I got bored of my own self imposed "waiting game". "You can come out now! No use hiding anymore, I know you've been observing me for at least.. ruoghly six hours now... Well what are you waiting for? A formal invation?" I mouthed off annoyed and arrogantly to my hidden watcher not knowing what was literaly waiting for me below the surface of the very water that isolated me from any possible civilisations this word had.

 _ **"My, my! You are a bold one aren't you my child... To call out to a stranger straight out of the blue like that. Either you're confident in your own skills, or you are just full of youself, but that has yet to be seen now hasn't it?"** _ Echoed a loud yet soft and elegant motherly feminine voice that seemingly came from no where yet all around at the same time.

"Hmm? So you're female... Then again there was a fifty percent chance that you were male too. So now that that's out of the way, why don't you show yourself? You are going to, aren't you? It's only decent manors to do so when speaking to someone." I asked boldly I was and still am rather full of myself even to this very day.

 **"Like I said, rather bold aren't you my child? As you wish then..."** Said the owner of the voice as a giant light blue, (the same colour as church's armor from Red Vs Blue) majestic, streamline, beautiful and graceful faint serpent like serpent rose from the water whos entire body was circling the island I was sitting on multiple time over, maybe one, two perhaps even perhaps even six hundred times over or so. Said being cloud only be described as a sea serpent or a blue water sneak like dragon with four sets of giant fins placed in evenly spaced sections across its body that split its body into fourths which also looked like they could double as wings. Well for all I knew at the time they might as well be able too(and they were), and two powerful T-Rex like arms that were big enough to actually reach her head (eat your heart out T-Rex's). _**"Let us talk face to face in a proper conversation instead of through my telepathy magic, shall we?"** _ Asked the the massive creature answering my question with one of its own.

Of course apon seeing this my jaw hit the floor figuratively speaking of which I had to close it manually with my hands before answering the towering giant sea creature. "W-Well I guess I shouldn't complain, after all I did ask for this. didn't I?" I said after regaining some of my composure and looking the female serpent in the eyes or eye which where a bright pink pair of orbs.

 _ **"Hehehehe! My you are an interesting one aren't you?"** _ giggled the blue giant as she lowered her head to be eye level with me. _"I suppose you are wondering why exactly I am here, no? Well I'll tell you then. I was out hunting for food when I sensed a powerful surge of energy, which no doubt hasn't gone un noticed by the others, so I followed it back to here only to fined this huge light was floating over this tiny patch of sand and then as if by magic you appeared slowly as though you were sand gathering in the bottom of an hour glass. How strange, you wouldn't happen to know why that is, would you?"_ Curiously asked giant water snake with a visible tilt of her head.

I blinked once, twice, three times before I answered her with "That my dear is a long story..."

Soon I began to retell the event of my life up until my death and arrival here in this strange new would while the my listener careful listened to and dissected each and every word trying to see if I was lying or a bad story teller one of the two.

"And that's when I noticed you presence about six hours ago. Any question, Miss...?" I asked politely dispite not knowing her name even though I introduced myself first.

 _ **"Marinia, and yes actually I do have a few questions, but I suppose those will have to be asked directly to you old would's God now won't they? Anyway, allow me to properly introduce myself young one. I am Marinia, the Leviathan Dragon Queen. It is a pleasure to meet you you're majesty"**_ Marinia introduced herself with a bow, or as close to one could get as a giant snake like dragon.

"The pleasure is all mine a assure you, Queen Marinia." I replyed bowing down on one knee taking her clame as royalty as law since I could not disprove it as much as she could not disprove my clame to be an exiled emperor from another world who has been the ruler of said world for only a little over a few months.

 **"Quite mature for your age aren't you? But if what you say is believed to be true then this isn't your true age now is it?"** Complimented the Royal sea dragon in a refined, dignified and respectable manor which she actually ment every single word of it. Unlike the Britainian nobles who where nothing more then parasites, leaching off of those in power and steeping on all those they beamed beneath them especially the local residents of Britanian concurred countries which were then referred to as "Areas" from then on out. _**"I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay since your new here, hm? ...How about I offer you my residents in exchange for you becoming my pupil. Dose that sound good to you? Of course you will have to catch your own food though.** **"**_ Kindly offeredthe motherly dragon Marinia with a carving smile.

"As generous as an offer as that is, I just have one question." I asked.

 ** _"Oh? And what might that be?"_ ** Asked Marinia curiously.

"What exactly will you be teaching me as you pupil?" I asked addressing the elephant in the metaphorical room.

 ** _"Why that's simply young one. I'll teach you how to read and write this words languages, its culture and above all else it's "Magic"!"_** Explained the the Leviathan dragon Queen as if she was talking to a child.

"... Why am I not surprised... If there's dragons then of course there's magic too..." I rhetorically stated.

From then on Marinia graciously took me under her wing, pun mostly intended, as she taught me to read and write in this worlds Language both modern and ancient as well as it's culture. She also trained me in a lost kind of magic known as dragon slayer magic, specificity Leviathan Dragon slayer magic, though it does requires me to exercise, something which I avoided like the plague, but the benefits of being able to eat my respective element of magic other then my own to regain lost stamina and defend myself was well worth the cost of exercising. For the next ten years I trained and lived with Marinia and developed my magic further under her watchful gaze. Over those years I began to see her as more of a second mother and ironically she began to see me as her son too. Each year on my birthday she would get me something that would be out shone be next years present, on my eighth birthday she got me an old enchanted cutless that lets me negate my opponents magic attacks by blocking or cutting through them as well as several tomes on how to use it and a type of magic known as re-quip magic, lucky for her I needed something to pass the time while she was out hunting. On my ninth, She gave me a set of powerful magic Flintlock pistols and several tomes on guns magic to study and learn from, which was lucky for me because I needed more reading material at the time and finally for my tenth Marinia gifted apon me a navel ship that could also run on the captains magic power all on with out draining too much of it in the prosses, only did I learn that years later that said ship was a navel ship of the same name as my brothers air ship that was taken by a dragon from the captain with all of his riches in exchange for his life and the life of it crew, (well at least you can't say she never did anything for him) all of witch I still use to this very day and lucky for me I don't experience motion sickness when on boats, ship, etc. Marinia explained that it is because of my magic element being water, the same substance which sea, ocean and any water fairing vessels float apon. (That and a fearsome pirate having motions sickness on his own ship is just ridicules)

The night before July 7th X761 was the last time I saw her before she disappeared from my life like many others. Never to be seen again. For the next eight years onwards I became the most feared and youngest pirate King to ever sail the seas around Feorie in under a year and earned the title of The black King Leviathan for my actions of pure brutality and my black zero themed pirate captains attire. During those long years I began to grow distant and cold towards all those around me almost as if I was once again the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britania only this time it was not an elaborate act of some convoluted plan to change the world for I had forsaken the world, both world even for taking everything from me. It was only until on the same day on the second year after Marinias disappearance that I learned of Acnalogia the apocalypse dragon from several ancient texts I hade taken as my cut of the loot me and my crew had plundered from several different ships of the those two years and came to more then likely conclusion that Acnalogia had ambushed her while she was out humting for food and struck her dead in an one sided slauhter.

The events of that day afterwards were in a sence fuzzy. after accepting the likely fact she was long dead at the hand of that a cursed dragon I went to drown my sorrows at the local bar in the port town of Hargeon in a mug of aile, brandy or glass of wine, anything that would let me forget my grief which was ironically the first time I had any alcohol in this world Marinia refereed to as earthland since coming here. I woke up the next day alone in a hotel room bearly covered by the bed sheets as I wondered what the hell happened to me after I proceeded to get wasted(dispite having a massive head ache that threatened to split my head open at any second).

After I had washed up, got dressed and returned the room key to the receptionist at the front desk in that order I made my way back to my ship, thankfully my crew was waiting for me to arive so we can set sail for open waters. Shortly after we left port I retired to my quarters to sleep off my hangover and try to remember what happened last night in that order.

Over the next four years I mercilessly plundered and sank countless merchant and wealthy noblemens ships on a weekly basis. By the time I turned twenty four my crew had turned mutinous and money hungry from all the raids on loot rich ships we were plundering. Soon after they turned on me wanting more money, specifically my cut of the loot we collected over the years and they wouldn't take no for an answer. When negotiations failed the charged me thinking they could out number and possibly kill me. Hehehe... That was there first mistake. There second mistake was thinking that I couldn't use magic since I never needed to over the last few years, and they were dead wrong, half of them any way. As soon as they were in range I unleashed my Dragon slayer magic that Marinia thought me all those years ago. Half of them drowned from my magic or from being tossed into the sea or from my guns magic tearing them apart (think Reaper's death blossom just with water instead of shadows and flintlocks instead of shotguns) while the other half surrendered with ease (pointing your guns at them usually works) after I had locked up the survivors and tossed the dead over board I set sail for Hargeon and thus lead to today's events.

[Flash back end]

I was brought out of my musings by an unfamiliar voice. "You are the captain of this vessel, are you not?" Asked a Mage with several large staffs on his back in a monotone voice, the only thing of his face that was visible were his eyes.

[third person POV]

"Ah... Let me guess you're Mystogan, Right? I've heard a lot about you young man. I admit I'm impressed, not many young mages can rise to your level in such a short time." Complimented young pirate captain with fake praise and a slow clap of his hands.

"..." The Mage known as Mystogan didn't reply he just stood there studying the pirate who was clearly the vessels owner and captain with watchful eyes, mostly his body language for one thing and his weapons. 'Those look like they've seen some use lately...' thought the mysterious Mystogan eyeing his conversation partners guns before repeating his earlier question. I'll ask again, you are the captain of this vessel, are you not?"

"*Yawn* Geez, I heard you guild wizards were the magic council's lapdogs, but I didn't think you were all so bland. Can't you bark a different tune? Perhaps a piece form one of Mozart's operas...? No? Oh well, not my problem now is it?" Mocked the pirate with a yawn. "But yes. You are correct in thinking I am the owner and captain of this ship good sir." He then said confirming that he was the ships captain.

"I could guess that much from your attire. I just wanted to be sure before I made any assumptions." stated Mystogan before drawing one of his staffs from his back.

"Oh? So you're a holder type Mage hm? almost like me, almost." Mused the pirate with his right hand on the hilt of his cutless.

"Almost? What on earthland is he talking about?" Thought Mystogan readying himself for combat.

"Allow me to introduce my self..." Siad the pirate captain as he drew his cutless from its sheath on his left hip and held it to the side. "I my dear guild Mage, am captain Lelouch Lamprouge of the ship Avalon. It's a pleasure to make your aquantice Mystogan." captain Lelouch introduced himself as he then held his cutless in front of him as if he was a fencer before a match with another fencer with his let arm behind his back.

'Where have I heard that name before?' Pondered Mystogan trying to recall that name little realiseing that in the captains open left hand were two small light blue magic circles one spinning clockwise and the one on top spinning counterclockwise.

"Shall we begin good sir?" Asked Lelouch sportingly.

"I hope you weren't trying to exclude me boys? Because that would be rather rude." Said none other then Diane Erza Scarlet stepping onto the deck of Lelouch's ship causing Lelouch to grin slightly for half a second unnoticed by all Mages present but Mystogan.

"Miss Erza, glad you could join us. I'd extended to you my hand in friendship, but I'm afraid we've ended up on the opposite side of the law as it were..." Smoothly said Lelouch as he gave a small bow in her direction.

"It would seem so." agreed Erza holding two identical swords in each hand.

"All though... Two against one... Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that come across as coweredly even for high ranking guild wizard such as yourself Daine Scarlet?" Lelouch cheekily, implying that the fairy tale mages where cowards who resorted to ganging up on people just to start a fight and succeeded in pissing off Daine Erza Scarlet.

"How dare you insinuate such slander against my guild! You have no right to pass judgement conciedring the fact that vile pirates like you have resorted to dirtier tactics then that just to steal from hard working and honest people, only to then run and hide so they can count their plunder!" Yelled an enraged Erza who fell for his taunting.

'Hook, line and sinker.' Thought Lelouch as he readied his spells. "First off, half of those "honest" and "hard working people" you mentioned we're corrupt nobles and greedy merchants and the other half are dark guilds and other pirates alike. Secondly..." he activated his spells. "You left you selfs wide open...!" stated the pirate captain with a dangerously dark smile as two magic circles appeared, one above Erza's head and one under her feet as he then snapped his fingers of his left hand, activating the individual spells simultaneously.

"Look out!" shouted the S-Class wizard known only by the name of Mystogan as he pushed Erza out of the way and took the hit from the spells in her stead.

"MYSTOGAN!" screamed Erza as she watched in horror as her fellow guild mate was repeatedly blasted with two towers of scolding and freezing water, one from above and the other from below, one straight after the other.

"Hmm... Well at least I got one of you fairy bar flies, that something to show for its self..." mused Lelouch as he watched his handy work first hand with a dark smile before turning to Erza. "At least I'll still get a fight out of this, who knows... This might prove to be of some value of entertainment..." he said darkly as he raised his cutless at his red haired opponent.

"How could you...?" lowly hissed Erza.

"Hmm? You say something?" mockingly asked Lelouch even though he heard her with his advanced dragon slayer sense of hearing.

"HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Titania at the top of her voice. "How could you do this to another human being? Have you no shread of human decency!?" asked the queen of the fairies burning holes into his blackened soul.

"Hmm...? I think that died off when I was twelve.. Maybe?" mockingly answered Lelouch."As for why, it's because I can and I will."

"I don't know who you are, but promise you, I'll make you pay pay for this outrage!" righteously roared Erza scarlet re-quipping into her heavens wheel armor.

"Hehehehehehe, hahahahaha!" Lelouch laughed evilly at her promise of pain.

"What's so funny!?" asked an offended Titania glaring at him.

"You want to know who "I" am?... Fine I'll tell you then... I lady scarlet, am none other then the black King Leviathan Lelouch Lamprouge! The youngest pirate King to ever terrorise the seas surrounding this fair land. That is who I am Lady Titania." Lelouch oh so dramatically proclaimed like one of the villeins out of a super hero movie(the good ones, not the bad ones).

"Os that so..." Said Erza. "Looks like I'll also be riding the seas of one less infamous pirate King." She added even more determined to take him down then before.

"Big words for the queen of the bar flies..." Said Lelouch insulting Erza even more. "But can you back it up?" He then challenged her openly.

"Let's find out then, shall we!" Was all she said as the two then clashed swords for the next few hours which now was taking place in the town square.

"Your not bad, for a soft guild wizard that is..." Half heartedly complimented Lelouch blocking another of Erza's powerful blows.

"You're skill with a blade is not bad, for a criminal..." Half heartedly replyed Erza continuing her offensive. "But you're not that strong for a pirate... I thought pirates were excellent swords men, or was I wrong?" She added after another powerful blow.

"Fisical strength was never my forte. I prefer brain over might myself..." Answered the black King Leviathan as he took a huge jump back sheathed his cutless and drew his flintlock pistols from the holsters on the inside of his pirate coat and fired them off continuously (imagine Reaper from Overwatch with infinite ammo in his shotguns) forcing Erza to use her swords to block his hail of gun fire.

(Though Lelouch's main magic is his Drago slayer magic, he also excels at both Re-quip and Guns magic. Just like Erza and her Re-quip, Lelouch has a rare kind of guns magic called instent reload that lets him instently reload his magic firearms instently by engaging the next round when the clip is depleted but suffers a reduced damage penalty of half for every second reload.)

 **"Thats enough!"** Yelled the voice of an old man as a giant fist slammed into Lelouch sending him flying into a near by fish stall next to the towns only magic shop.

"Master!?" Gasped Titania not expecting to see her guild master here of all places. "What are you doing here?" She then asked the diminutive old white haired man.

"Mystogan sent me a telepathic message that you were fighting one of the most dangerous pirate King of this era, Lucky for him I was finished my visit with an old friend who lives here in Hargeon when he called me." Answered the old man in a wizard saints coat and a serious tone in his voice as he walked over to his guilds S-Class wizard.

"So... You're Makarov dryer? Wizard saint and guild master of fairy tail. I never thought I'd meet you on the same day as miss Scarlet... Or Mystogan for that mater..." Said Lelouch rhetorically freeing himself from the rubble of the former fish stall and dusting him self off. "Must be my lucky day..." He added now numbered, again.

"So... Your the infamous black King leviathan I've heard so much about.. I must say I was expecting more from someone of your reputation." Said third Master Makarov with a pleasant smile on his face and tone in his voice hiding his anger.

"Yes. Yes I am. Sorry I don't live up to your expectations good Sir." Answered the offended pirate King as he picked up his weapons and holstered them. 'I might need to use my actual magic for this one.' Thought the dragon Slayer as he readied himself for any thing.

"Mystogan told me of the events leading up to this little "Spat" of yours..." stated Makarov as he took a few steps forwards.

"And...?" Cautiously asked Lelouch.

"And I have one thing to say to you young man..." Old man Makarov said as his expression drastically changed. "I can not and will not stand idly by as someone brings undue harm to any of my persious children. With that siad, I ask that you cease this act of violence and leave now or suffer the consequences of your actions young man. Warned Makarov sternly.

"I'm afraid I literally can comply with your wishes Master Makarov, besides I'd rather go down fighting then ruin me reputation by running from a fight." answered Lelouch.

"Then you leave me no choice my boy." Answered Makarov regretfully yet respecting his resolve before throwing the first punch literally, a taitan sized one at the pirate captain who seemed to disappear with a sly grin on his face before the punch connected with his face.

"He disappeared!? Show yourself cowered!" Demanded Erza as she looked around for him only for him to appear be hind her with both guns pointed at her.

"Be careful what you wish for Titania..." He said before shooting her with a none lethal shot from both weapons sending her flying into a near by fish stall (karma's a bitch, huh?). "You might just get it, but not as you exsepcted." he then added with a sinister smile in Makarov's direction while twirling his pistols around his index fingers.

"Damn brat!" Yelled a taitan sized Makarov swinging another punch at the young pirate King who dodged it by turning into a large body of water and reformed a few feet away from the taitans reach.

"So that's how you dodged my last attack... With a puddle!? That would mean you're a water Mage as well as a guns mage... Interesting." said Makarov intereged by this development.

"To be more precise, I'm an ability and holder type Mage! I'm sort of a "rarity" as it where?" said Lelouch with a double meaning and a hint of pride in his voice.

"So you are..." siad Makarov agreeing with him in his head before Lelouch blocked a punch from Erza now it her usual armor with his cutless and be pushed back a bit.

"Thanks to you my heavens wheel armor is going to smell like fish for mouths!" Roared Titania throwing a few dozen more punches at the pirate King only for him to block each of them and be forced back even more. "I'll never forgive you for as long as I live!" She yelled as she throw one last punch and sent Lelouch flying into the front of local bar destroying the front wall.

Lelouch got up slowly and dust himself off noticed his surroundings. "Damn those fairy tail mages and there history of extensive propriety damage. This is my favourite bar!" fumed the pirate King furiously as he then adjusted his pirate captains hat and readied one of his dragon slayers spells.

(Meanwhile with Erza and Makarov)

"MY MONEY!" yelled a distressed guild master pulling at the last of his hair over the amount of Jewel the guild will lose for the repair costs.

"How could I be so careless... I apologise profusely Master! Please hit me!" apologiesd Erza as usual.

 _"Leviathan Dragon's Roar!"_ Yelled Lelouch from the rubble as a torrent of water blasted an off gaurd Erza into the bay not far away(poetic ain't I?).

"He's a Dragon Slayer!?" Yelled Makarov as he watched Earz free falling into the ocean.

 _"Leviathan Dragon's Tailon!"_ Yelled Lelouch once again as he jumped up into the air, did a forward front flip, gave Makarov a black eye with a downwards kick with his left foot and used his right to push off of him with a back flip and landed a few feet from the third guild Mastser of fairy tail Who was now nurseling his bruised right eye.

'This battle is taking too long...' Thought Lelouch analytically. 'I managed to land a blow to the old man when I took him by surprise, but that won't hurt that chance again, the rumors I heard were right they are strong... I'm almost impressed, almost.' He smiled to himself. 'should finish this quickly while he's distracted from the black eye I gave him.' He concluded as moved to attack but before he could he was dealt a powerful blow by Makarov that was too fast for him to react to slamming him into a wall and knocking him out cold.

"Damn that smarts!" yelled Makarov now back to normal holding a hand to his right eye before turning to the unconscious Dragon Slayer. "For what it's worth, you would have made a great wizard in any guild of your choosing, maybe even S-Class..."

After the fight the magic council's soldiers arived and took the unconscious Lelouch into custody and charged with all of his crimes, while Fariy tail was forced to pay though the nose for all the repair costs for everything that was damaged and destroyed in the fighting.


	2. Second chances

Months have passed since the leviathan Dragon slayer was arrested, and all he has done since (besides eating, sleeping, showering you know the usual) was sit in the furthest corner of his cell from day one on words in silence. 'So... This is what my life has amounted to, Rotting away in a magic council prison cell for the next seventy years. Heh, it's ironic really, that they reduced my sentence by half because I agreed to let them run some "tests" on my Dragon slayer magic, yet the still have no idea how it works so there back to square one. I really am pathetic...' thought the incasarated pirate recounting the events of his life in his head with a sad smile on his face.

"Lelouch Lamprouge, I see you look as pitiful as ever..." said none other then Lahar, one of the magic council's rune Knights holding the rank of captain.

"What do you want Lahar? Or is it perhaps time for my "appointments" as your betters put it, hm?" coldly asked the Black King Leviathan refusing to look in the council workers general direction.

"No, nothing of that sort. You have a few visitors..." Answord Lahr adjusting his glasses. "And for the record... I don't agree with the council's methods on they're "research" there doing on your magic in the slightest. He's all yours." added Lahr before letting his visitors talk to him.

"Thank you young man." said a voice the pirate hadn't heard in six mouths. "It been a while, hasn't it my boy."

"Indeed it has... How's your eye doing by the way, Makarov?" Asked Lelouch meeting Makarov's gaze with his own, who was standing beside councilmen Yajama who the young pirate King had meet during his trail six months ago.

"It's no longer hurts like hell if that's what you mean..." answered Makarov bitterly rubbing his right eye out of reflex.

"Calm yourself Maky, remember why we're here in the first place." said Yajama playing the part of the straight man in this conversation.

"Councilmen Yajama, my apologies for not seeing you were there also. I'd offer you both something to drink but as you can see I don't have much to offer." apologiesd Lelouch.

"Not to worry son, anyway while we have your attention we'd like to officially present you with an offer..." said Yajama before his tone turned serious.

"Oh? And what might this offer of yours be gentlemen?" asked an intereged Dragon Slayer.

"It has come to the councils attention the extent of the... "Experiments" the other members are conducting on are rather... Inhuman..." stated Yajama treading lightly on the subject. "So we have come to a unanimous decision, instead of the letting the failed experiments continue we will be reduceing your current sentence by fifty three years..."

"That's rather generous of you Mr Yajama." stated Lelouch sensing a but some where in that sentence.

"Provided that you serve the next seven years as a member of the fairy tail guild." added the elderly guild master.

"Heh, work along side the guild that put me in here in the first place? Talk about ironic." chuckled the Black King Leviathan.

"Unorthodox I know, but this was the council's decision. So, what's your answer young man?" asked Yajama.

"Do I get all my stuff back, and my ship too?" asked Lelouch waiting for an answer.

"Of course, but why do want it back so badly?" agreed Yajama befor asking him a question.

"...It has a lot of sentimental value, that's all..." vaguely replyed Lelouch.

"Hmm... Very well then, I'll have it brought to the guild hall as soon as possible." said Yajama deciding not to question him any further.

"Well, now that we have that settled, I'll head back to the guild and get the preparations sorted." said Makarov as he tryed to walk away.

"Hold on there Maky, why don't you keep him company on the ride back to your guild, hm?" suggested Yajama holding the old taitan Mage by the caller of his Wizard saints coat.

"Wait!? You mean I have to share the same carriage as him!? I'd rather puck my guts out!" furiously declined Makarov trying to brake free of his old friend's grip.

"The feelings mutual, you old coot!" silently swore Lelouch.

(Later that day)

After Lelouch had retrieved his belongings, changed back into his pirate captains attire and re-quipped his cutless and flintlock pistols he was then hand cuffed and escorted to the carriage (or as other Dragon slayers call it a death machine) that would take him to his destination by several armed rune Knights as others started whispering to themselves in the back round.

(Guard 1) "Is that him?"

(Guard 2) "Yeah, no doubt about it. That's Lelouch Lamprouge the Black King Leviathan alright."

(Guard 3) "What? No way that's him, I mean look at him he's just a kid!"

(Guard 2) "I'm telling you man, that really is him. He's that Dragon slayer they arrested six months ago."

(Guard 3) "Wait, you're telling me he's a Dragon Slayer too. Okay, now I know you're pulling my leg."

(Guard 2) "I'm serious! They say he went head to head with Titania Erza, Mystogan and Master Makarov of the fairy tail guild all at once and single handedly too!"

(Guard 1) "That's not all, I heard that before the fight he subdued Mystogan with two torrents of water, one freezing the other boiling, sent Erza flying into Hargeon bay with his dragon slayer magic and gave there Guild Master a black eye before finally going down at the hands of the very Guild Master himself!"

(Guard 3) "W-What!? No way! He had to have had help from someone else in that fight! There's no way one wizard let alone a pirate could do all that be themselves."

(Guard 2) I'm telling you man there's something strange about that guy, he's got to be a demon, or something... He ain't human that's for sure!"

'Huh! Such wild imaginations they have...' Lelouch thought to himself amused by the three guards recount of the fight he had with Mystogan, Erza and Makarov six months ago.

"There you are! Everything's all set. You ready to go?" asked Makarov politely though he was annoyed he had to share a ride with the pirate/Dragon slayer.

"Let's get a move on then, shall we?"

(Half way to fairy tail)

"Ugghhh... Are we there yet? I feel as if I'm gonna die here..." growned Lelouch through his motion sickness. (Lelouch's motion sickness is restricted to ground faring transportation only, but it's twice as worse for him then it is for any of the other Dragon slayers. It's my way of compensating for him being able to ride on/ sail a boat without any motion sickness what so ever.)

"Quite you whining you big baby! We're only a few mhiles away." complained Makarov trying not to get puked on.

"Can we stop for a minute or two? Hrrrrrrr!" asked Lelouch trying not to lose what was left of his lunch.

"Sigh... Fine! We'll atop and stretch our legs then." agreed Makarov reluctantly.

"Th...Thank you..." thanked the Black King Leviathan as the carriage came to a stop and Makarov lifted him out by the back of his coat caoler.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna die for a moment there." panted Lelouch trying to catch his breath.

"Drama Queen!" insulted Makarov.

"I prefer "Drama King" thank you very much." said Lelouch talking back to Makarov.

"God Damn it!" yelled a third yet oddly familiar Voice.

"Did you here that?" asked The Thirty four year old Dragon slayer.

"Indeed I did boy, I wonder what that's about?" wondered Makarov as Lelouch went to investigate for himself. "Huh? Hay wait! Didn't just go wondering off! Get back here you damn brat!"

"It can't be him. Then again if it is, why is he here of all places?" wondered allowed as he continued to look for the source of the voice. After two and a half minutes of walking he came across a large oval shaped pound of clear, clean water with what looked like a cat with a familiar coat of fur. It was grey with a few black patches of fur here and there with two white wings green eyes and a familiar mop of brown hair (Sazaku's hair style) sitting by the edge of the water with a fishing rod trying to catch a few fish for his lunch.

"Come on you stupid fish, BITE ALREADY!" yelled the frustrated feline as it then reeled back in its line and cast it again.

"Nice weather today isn't it?" asked the amethyst eyed Dragon slayer as he kneeled down a few feet from the cat like creature.

"Ahhhh!... Oh, sorry you scarred me there for a second." apologiesd the cat for its out burst.

"No, it's my fault for sneaking up on you. So... Catch anything other the fustian yet?" asked the pirate King.

"Get in trouble with the law lately?" retorted the grey cat.

"Hehehe, funny. I was offered a shortened sentence, but I requires that I join the guild that incasarated me, funny isn't it. Oh well at least I won't be totally bored." explained the pirate.

"Uh huh, good for you buddy..."

"So what's your name? Mines Lelouch by the way." asked Lelouch introduceing himself afterwards.

"Nice to meeting you Lelouch, as for me I... Don't have one." admitted the grey cat sadly.

"Why don't we fix that?" suggested Lelouch as he then thought of a name for the talking grey feline. "How about... Arther?"

"Arther...? Hmh?" mused the grey moggy tossing th name around in his head a few dozen times. "It's not bad, I like it. Thanks Mr. Lelouch!"

"You are most certainly welcome Arhter, so how long have you been here?" the Leviathan Dragon slayer asked politely.

"For about a months now." answered Arther honestly.

after a few minutes of asking each other a few hundered questions they ended up learning each others back stories. Lelouch tolled Arther his from when his Dragon found him and up to now, and as for Arther he tolled Lelouch his story of woe starting from when he hatched to when he was found and held in captivity by poachers, only for them to sell him off to a rich Noblemens daughter who forced him to play dress up as a girl and play tea party with her almost every day before he escaped using his newly discovered wing and end up here around a few months ago.

"I see, well you cloud join the guild I'm joining, you could go on jobs and earn the money to buy as much fish as you want, of course that is if the Guild Master let's you." suggested Lelouch.

"Huh? I appreciate the offer, but who would let a cat with wings join there guild?" asked Arther sceptically.

"Ah, that is a good question indeed my feline friend." said Makarov as he approached the two.

"Ahhhh! A strange old man!" yelled Arther in surprise.

"Careful who you call a strange old man Arther, because said strange old man is the guild Master of the Guild I'm required to join." warned Lelouch. "It's about time you showed yourself old man. What took you so long?"

"Well excuse me if I thought you would try to run off, and these old bones make it hard for me to catch up to you, my boy. As for our possible feline recruit here, why wouldn't I let you join the guild, hm?" rhetorically asked Makarov.

"But I don't have any useful magic." argued Arther as he flew up the the Guild Master of Fairy tail.

"Ah, but these is where you are wrong my child..."

"Huh?"

"Isn't who you're flying right now useing magic?" asked Makarov pointing to Arthers wings. "For even if you don't have any Offensive or defensive Magic, possessing passive magic such as flying still qualifies you to be counted as a Mage in your own right. What kind of Guild Master would I be if I was to turn away every Mage because they can't shoot a fire ball from a staff, or reinforce or even enchant there comrades armor and weapons if they have the will to push forward beyond there limits and grow into capable mages. It would make me a hypocritical one and no one likes a hypocrite."

"D-Dose that mean I can join then?" asked Arther hopefully.

"Of course my boy, of course. If I can let this scurvy ridden pirate join my family..." said Makarov pointing to Lelouch.

"I can hear you ya know." grumbled Lelouch glaring at the old man.

"then why can't I let you join as well?" Makarov then asked.

"I do it, I'll join Fariy tail! Thank you Master Makarov!" thanked Arhter.

"My pleasure, my boy. Now come on, let's get back on track you two." said Makarov as he, Lelouch and now accompanied by Arther resumed there journey to Magnolia.

(Outside the Fairy tail guild hall.)

"End of the line you three!" announced the driver as the door opened a second Later and Lelouch was carried out by his new friend Arther followed by Makarov dryer.

"Yajama will have your thing that you couldn't bring on our person to the guild first thing tomorrow morning. said Makarov as the carriage drove off. As for your living arrangements, there's an nice little apartment down town for seven thousand Jewel a month by the canal, I'll have one of our members show you the way there after we get you registered.

"T-Thanks for the Information, Master." thanked Lelouch as stood up and his stomach stated to settle.

"Not to worry my boy. Now then, let's introduce you to the rest of the guild shall we?" asked Makarov cheerfully.

"Makarov, may I ask something?" asked the former pirate Captain.

"Of course, what is it you want to talk about?" answered Master Makarov with his own Question.

"Back when you let Arther Join, you called the guild your family. Why exactly is that?"

"Because my boy, a Guild is more then just a place where Guildmates go to work and meet up with friends. A guild is a place that cherishes and nurtures those feeling of comradery and friendship and turns them into the bonds of a family, sure we may not be related by blood or by who our ancestors were but we are all connected though our hearts, through our feelings of love and friendship for one another. That is what makes Fariy tail a family young Lamprouge, that is how our first Master Mavious saw it, and that is that is how we still see it even today. Do you understand now Lelouch?" asked Lelouch's new Guild Master.

"So what your saying is that you guild is made of halogens and roughens who have now we're else to go because they don't fit into society, is that right?" answered Lelouch as his hair (witch was an inch or two longer then in the Code geass anime) shadowed his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. Why do you ask?" asked Makarov once again.

"Uh... I think he's asking because of that." said Arther throwing his two cents into the conversation while pointing to the guild hall itsself, which was jumping up and down and moving side to side like it was in a squash and stretch cartoon with the odd chair or table thrown out one of the windows.

"MY MONEY!" yelled Makarov in dispare at the amount of Jewel it would cost to repair the damages done to the building its self.

"Hehehehe, hahahahahaha!" laught Lelouch. "I think I'm going to like it here." he then said with a smile as another window was broken.


	3. The Black King joins Fariy tail!

Today was like any other day in the hall of the Fariy tail guild, well if you can call it that. A few fist fights here, an argument there and soon a full out guild wide brawl erupted with chairs, tables and the odd person thrown from one end of the the guild hall to the next shattering windows, smashing tables, and the odd chair or stool used as a melee weapon or to bash someone on top of their heads aplenty with little or no regard for the steadily rising amount of Jewel needed to repair or replace everything. Ah, such blissful and wonderful entertainment.

"Hey! Ice-prick!" yelled a pink haired male wizard wearing a black open shirt with orenge trim, white bagy pants, a pair of sandals and a white scaly scarf marching over to the person he was insulting.

"You say something, Pyro!?" rudely replyed a black haired male wizard in nothing but his boxers.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you Arctic stripper! What's the big idea throwing glass bottles at people's heads!? You could kill someone doing that!" acused "Pyro" while literally spitting flames from his mouth.

"Oh, so it's my fault a scary bottle almost killed you, huh lizard breath? Well why don't I finish what it started then!" growled the stripper as the to now butted heads.

"Them's frighten words, Ice-Prick!" said the pinkette risking to the strikers challenge as flames engulfed his fists.

"So what if they are? What are you gonna do? Burn me to death, huh Flame brain?" rhetorically asked the Mage in his underwear as a tic mark appeared on his fore head while his fists were surrounded by frost.

"As a mater of fact I will, thanks for the idea, Chilly-Willy!" thanked Flame brain sarcasitlly.

"You're going down, Natsu!"

"Bring it, Grey!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" boomed the voice of Master Makarov as he burst through the guild hall doors, Causeing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare in his direction. "I swear, I leave for half a day and this is what I come back to? You people act more like circus animals the respectable wizards." swore the elderly, diminutive man as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Any who, I have great news people..." he then added as his mood did a 180 as he jumped up onto the bar counter. "We have new members!" yelled the third master as the guild hall exploded in celebration.

"Alright, new members! Where are they? I wanna fight them and see how strong they are!" excitedly cheered Natus rearing for a fight.

"Calm down Natus, you'll scare them off if you act to excited." said a random guild member in the background.

"New members? This should liven things up around her eyes." the great Titania Erza thought to herself as she took another bite of her strawberry cake. (Careful what you wish for Erza, you might just get it.)

"I wonder what kind of magic they'll use?" wondered Gery still in his underwear.

"Grey, your cloths!" called a tan girl with dark drown hair and eyes wearing a bikini top, Capri pants and a pair of high heels.

"Ah, crap!" yelled grey as he ran around looking for his lost clothing.

"Alright you two can come in now!" called Makarov as the sound of a single set of footsteps could be heard aproching the front door.

"Hey Wakaba, didn't master Makarov say there was two new members? All I hear is one of them." asked a bark blue haired old man to his drinking buddy named Wakaba.

"Yeah, maybe the other one is useing levitation magic or something?" said Wakaba as he took a sip form his mug of beer.

"I assure you Macao, there are two of them, and the other one is hovering off the ground." assured Makarov as he waited for the enbitablbe.

'This presence... Where have I felt it before?' thought Erza as she tried to place the familiar presence in her mind. Just the door burst open reviling a silhouette of a tall slender man around his mid thirties wearing what looked like a pirate captains outfit, cutless and two flintlocks.

"Greetings, my name's Lelouch..." said the man as he stepped forward into the light pearling in through the window to his left. "I look forward to working with you all." continued lelouch with a pelesent smile.

"You!" yelled Erza as she shoot out of her seat and held a sword to the former pirates throat. "What are you doing here? Fariy tail is no place for a pillagers like you, especially you, Black King Leviathan!" hissed Titania, glaring into his cold in flinching eyes.

"T-That's the Black King Leviathan!?" paled Macao dropping his mug of deer.

"Holy shit... That's the guy who gave the Master a black eye." gulped Wakaba as his pipe fell out of his mouth.

"That's the Guy who hurt Gramps?" asked Natsu to no one in particular starting in shock at the new face in the room.

"Seems so. Why don't we introduce ourselfs?" suggested Grey cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, Titania, long time no see. Did you miss me?" smugly asked the Black King Leviathan already knowing her answer.

"Like I miss the plague!" growled Erza scarlet she pressed her sword closer to his neck.

"That's enough, Erza!" ordered Makarov as he stepped bettewn the two mages and preventing a blood bath. "Lelouch isn't the only new member to be joining us." said Makarov as a grey fluff ball floated into the room.

"Hi ya, I'm Arther! Nice to meet you." the fur ball introduced itself surpriseingly the entire guild.

"AAAAHHHH! Another me!" yelled the blue cat from eariler reviling himself to the other cat.

"No way! I thought I was the only one!" exclaimed Arther as he flew over to the other talking cat, who both proceeded to see if the other one was an illusion.

"He's got a cat like happy? No way!" said a surprised striper named grey.

"Dose that mean he's a dragon slayer like Natsu?" asked a random guild member.

'Wait there's another that uses the same lost magic as me? Most courious.' thought Lelouch, his curiosity peaked by the new information.

"Listen up you brats! Starting from today onwords, Lelouch and Arther will be a part of Fairy tail, so no whining about it." announced Makarov addressing the entire guild before turning to face Lelouch with a serious expression. "With that said, that Dosent mean I've forgiven you for what you've done to Mystogan and Erza, or the black eye you gave me, step out of line once from here on out and you'll be punished severely, do I make myself clear?" stated Makarov giveing off a ton of Magic power and a powerful aura as well. Fortunately presence he was giveing off was nowhere near as powerful as his farther's but it was close, very close he'll give him that much.

"Crystel, Master Makarov!" replyed the elder Dragon Slayer unfazed by Makarov's display of power.

"He didn't even flinch!" Or "What kind of monster is he?" Were some of the more prominent statements floating around the guild curtisy of a few (background characters) unimportant members of the guild, even Makarov found it a little strange."

"Now then let's take off these clunky old cuffs, shall we?" asked Makarov as he pulled a key from his coat pocket.

"I couldn't agree more Master Makarov." agreed the Ex-pirate as the elderly guild master removed his magic cancelling cuffs.

"Ahh, much better. My wrists were beginning to cramp. Thank you Master." thanked the Ex-pirate captain as he stretched his arms above his head makeing a crack noise before rubbing his wrists as Makarov lead him and Arther over to the bar.

"Now then, where and what colour would you like you guild marks my boy's?" pleasantly asked Makarov now holding the stamp used to give me recruits a guild mark.

"Easy..." stated Lelouch as he removed his left glove. "Blood red and on the back of my left hand, if you wouldn't mind that is." he then added as a second later Makarov applied the stamp to the specified area leaveing behind the guilds trademark insignia on the back of the new guild mage's left hand.

"Can I get mine in white?" asked Arther pointing to his back as the guild mark was applied a second later in the asked for colour.

"Welcome to Fariy tail boys, now let's party!" yelled Makarov as the entire guild burst out into huge celebration with drinks, cake and brawl here or there only to be broken up by Erza who in all fairness did more damage braking up the fight then the fight had caused.

'Well I better go sit this out, I don't want to ruin there good time.' thought Lelouch as he walked over to a isolated table at the farthest corner of the guild hall and sat down before useing his magic to open the pocket dimention he uses to store his valuables in and pull out a very old looking book as the slit like hole in the air closed its self soon after as he started reading.

"So... We got a washed up pirate King in the the guild now, say isn't he the one the guild put away six months ago too?Now isn't that irony for you, a pathetic low life joining the the guild that put him away, it's so comical I almost feel sorry for the scum bag." Echoed the a tall muscular blonde wizard in mock sympathy while leaning down from the seconded floor balcony that was overlooking the bar.

"Laxus, how long have you been here?" cautiously asked the third guild master of Fariy tail.

"Long enough to know that this cutthroat is the one who made the guild look like a laughingstock!" yelled Laxus as he jumped down and destroyed the table Lelouch was sitting at with a single punch. The only thing Lelouch look at him once and then back at his book and turn to the next page. "what?! Too scared to look at me for more then a second? So much for the infamous Black King Levi..."

*Slam!* went the book in Lelouch's hands as he closed it with enough force to to shatter a stone (in theory anyway), open his pocket dimention, put the book back inside, close said pocket dimention, get up from his seat at the now destroyed table, walk away from the blond Lightning mage of a gorilla and out the door while flipping him off as he did so.

"How dare he disrespect me..." growled Laxus as his magic swirled around him. "HE'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled the Lighting mage in pure anger.

"That's enough, Laxus!" ordered Makarov calmly.

"Why'd you allow a bastered like him, who inadvertently brought shame to the guild to join the guild anyway old man? It's just as Erza siad he doesn't deserve to be here! Not even in the slightest." Laxus yelled at the old guild master demanding to know why he let a pirate into the guild he was a part of since childhood.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, Laxus, even him. besides he has so much magic power that it would be a shame to let him waste away in a council prison cell for the next seventy years when he could be here harnessing and refining it here and better himself in the process, that's why I let him join Fariy Tail.

"Yeah, well you should have let him rot instead!" retorted Laxus bitterly.

(the next day)

In a darkened apartment only costing seventy thousand Jewel a month (Which would soon become Lucy's apartment), an Ex-pirate rolled over in his new bed as the morning sun light creeped through his window trying it's hardest to wake him from his first real sleep in six months.

"I hate Monday's!" growned the newest member of Fariy tail as he decided to wake up and start his day as he sat up, moved the covers off of him, got out of bed and went to take a shower, brush his teeth, get changed and sit down for a late breakfast only for someone to start knocking on his door loudly.

"Hello is anyone home?" rang the voice of an unfamiliar person, a female from the sound of there voice.

"Great just what I need right now, Company." sighed the thirty four year old Dragon Slayer as he rose from his chair to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Lelouch tiredly asked the mysterious person on the other side of his door once he had opened it.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, one of your new Guildmates. It's nice to meet you Mr. Lamprouge." cheerfully said Mirajane introduceing herself, a bit too cheery for the Slayer's taste.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Mirajane, though I'm afraid you've come at a bad time, I was actually in the middle of my breakfast." replyed Lelouch gestures get to his bowl of cereal on the table behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrud. I just came by to say welcome and sorry for what Laxus did the other day, he can be a real jerk so times." apologiesd Mirajane. "But you do realise that you could have gotten some breakfast at the guild hall as instead, right?" she then asked.

"I realised that yes, but I'm Afraid that more then a few people would rather not want to see me given what accord yesterday." answered Lelouch matter of factly.

"None sence! Of course they'd want to see you there, you're part of the guild now after all." intereged Mira optimistically. "Tell you what, Natsu and my brother were thinking of taking on a tough jon later today, so why don't tag along with them? It'll be fun, trust me." offered Mirajane kindly.

"Yeah, it's not like the last time someone said that tome I had to make them walk the plank for liveing to my face or anything." sarcasitlly replyed the thirty four year old Dragon Slayer from personal experience.

"R-Right..."

'That's not a bad Ideia though. If what I heard yesterday was right about this Natsu guy is a Dragon Slayer like me, then I can confirm it myself, that and I haven't accepted a job yet so this will give me a chance to kill to birds with one stone.' thought the Ex-pirate.

"Alright fine, I'll join them. When do they leave?" asked the Black King Leviathan accepting Mirajanes proposal.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'll go tell them right away, the leave in two hours, don't be late." said Mira as she ran off to let the two involved wizards the (in her opinion) good news.

"Oh well then..." sighed Lelouch as he closed his front door. "Looks like I've got two hours to kill." he said as he went back to eating his breakfast.

(An hour and a half later out side the guild hall with Natsu, Happy, Arther, Mirajane and her brother.)

"This sucks! Why do we have to baby sit the new guy? Why couldn't grey or Erza do it?" Whined the pink haired fire Mage known as Natsu as he slumped forward slightly.

"They quit your whining. A real man doesn't complain when his sister asks him to do something for her!" scolded a large musclier white haired man with blue eyes acting as if what he said was the manliest thing to do.

"That sounds like something a brother or sister should do." pointed out the blue cat named Happy sitting atop Natsu's head.

"Definitely!" agreed Arther nodding his head to show his agreement with Happys statement.

"Ganging up on someone isn't manly you guys." frowned the white haired man.

"What's taking him so long!" yelled Natsu pulling at his hair.

"Careful Natsu. If you keep doing that then you'll end up as bald as Makarov." Happy warned his best friend.

"It hasn't been two hours yet, give him some more time. Okay Natsu?" Mirajane asked the Dragon Slayer sweetly.

"Oh okay, but if he's not here in thirty minutes then we're leaving with out him!" stated Natsu complying with Mirajane's wish.

"Sorry I'm late, some idiot tryed to mug me so I throw him in the canal after I beat the shit out of him." apologiesd Lelouch as he came to a stop in front of the group. "So where are we going exactly? Oh, hey Arther!" asked the older Dragon Slayer as he then greeted the gray cat he befriended the day before.

"Hey Lelouch!" greeted Arther.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" asked the white haired male shocked at how calm the elder Dragon Slayer was after such an ordeal.

"There you are Lelouch. Here let me introduce you, this is Natsu, the blue talking cat is Happy, Arther who you already know and my little brother Elf-men." siad Mira introduceing the the mages next to her unfazed by what the Black King Leviathan just said a few seconds ago.

"It's a pleasure to make your aquantice gentleman." bowed Lelouch respectfully.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. So can we go now?" Impatiently asked Natsu.

"Charming..." dryly commented Lelouch.

"You say something pall!" angrily asked Natsu.

"Mirajane is he deaf or just stupid? Seriously I can tell." asked Lelouch pointing to the younger pink haired Dragon Slayer as said Dragon Slayer just glared at him.

"Oh my!" laughed Mirajane. "Any way the job is about dealing with a large pack of Vulcans that have been harassing a small forest village a few miles from here, two mages that were passing through got caught in the fighting and one was severely injured protecting the other." said Mirajane sadly.

"So all I have to do is slap around a horde of Vulcans? No problem. Just point me in the right direction." said Lelouch with a dangerous smile and gleam in his eyes as his head was filled with thoughts of getting to slaughter a good few dozen Vulcans.

"Okay then, well all you have to do is just head northwest for a ten miles and then north for at least two more miles and you should be there by morning. It's a costal town, so you'll need to follow the coast to get there." said Mirajane giveing him the general direction of were the village is.

"Perfect!" said Lelouch clasping his heads together. "Let's get going boys, if we take my ship we can be there in no time." announced Lelouch much to the Fire Dragon Slayers horror as he pointed to behind the guild causeing the three mages and two cats to look where he was pointing.

"Holy cow! Since when did Fairy tail get a ship?!" yelled Happy in surprise.

"That's my ship blue balls not the guilds! Now follow me, we've got Vulcans to beat the crap out of!" yelled Lelouch as he ran towards his ship excitedly followed closely followed by a grey moggy known as Arther.

"NO! NOT BOATS, ANYTHING BUT TRANSPORTATION, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Natsu in horror as Happy and Elfmen dragged him on to the ship as the fire Mage resisted tooth and nail until Lelouch knocked him out before he could damage his ship. And so began Lelouch's first official guild Mission.


	4. The sea dragon and the witch!

(N/A) Hey guys, glad you like the story so far. As for a few questions a few of you have been asking in the reviews allow me to explain. Firstly, the reason why Lelouch Dosent us his Geass is that it was (or at least in my opinion) exclusive to the Code Geass world and was removed when he entered the Fariy tail world. Secondly, the reason Lelouch isn't a... Um what was the word for it? Desu something or other is because I didn't want to make him to strong, so that he doesn't end up a fucking Demi God (any one who's played Fallout 3 like I have and has reached max level will know what I'm talking about, where your character is so over powered that it's not fun any more). Thirdly, the reason why he's 34 years old is because I have a little surprise in store, if any of you remember the waking up in a hotel room part of the first chapter then you'll understand what I'm talking about. No leaving spoilers in the reviews if you guess what the surprise is (by the way Lelouch was twenty when that happened, sorry I didn't clarify that part also so a can make old man jokes at his expense XD), and finally the current part of the story takes place three years before Lucy joins the guild. Now that I've got that out of the way, let's get back to the story, shall we?

"Are we there yet...?" growned Natsu as he leaned over the port side railing of the Avelion trying not to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"No! Now quit your whining, and if you throw up on my ship I'll have you clean it up with your tounge!" Lelouch shouted back

at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Lelouch, can I ask you something?" asked Happy while floating over to the ships captain.

"If it's with in my power to answer then yes, fire away Happy." replyed Lelouch trying to block out the sound of Natsu vomiting over the edge of the ship.

"Roumer has it that you're a Dragon Slayer like Natsu is, right?" asked the curious blue fuzz ball.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?" answered Lelouch with his own question.

"Then how come you don't get motion sickness like Natsu dose?" asked Happy with a paw on his chin and tilting his head to the side.

"That's not entirely accurate. I do succumb to motion sickness, but not on ships, boats, rafts or anything on water, but when it comes to land based and air born transport I'm the same as if not much worst then Natsu is at the moment..." the thirty four year old Dragon Slayer replyed to the talking blue feline.

"Huh, so if it's something to do with the as your elemental magic then it Dosent effect you at all, interesting." mumbled the blue cat to himself as there destination came into sight.

"Land hoe!" yelled Arther from the crows nest just before flying down and sitting on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Finally... I can get off of this death trap..." growned Natsu before emptying the contents of his stomach again.

"What did you just call my ship!?" dangerously asked Lelouch as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"Nothing, Sir!" quickly replyed Natsu as if he was answering Erza.

"So, my ship is a "Nothing", huh?" rhetorically asked Lelouch. "Well if you want to get off so badly..." said Lelouch ah walked over to the younger Dragon Slayer. "Then Get off already!" he then yelled as he kicked Natsu so hard that he was sent flying straight past the shore line and into the forest.

"That's the manliest kick I've ever seen!" exclaimed Elfmen in awe.

"aye, you can say that again." paled Arther in disbelief as he walked back over the the ships wheel while Happy flew after his best friend and tried to catch him before he hit the ground head first and lost what ever brain cells he had left.

(after docking, raising the sails, lowering the anchor and disembarking the ship later.)

"Hey Elfmen, didn't your sister say that it was a costal town that we had to go to, right?" asked Lelouch as he looked around at the piles of rubble that was once the town they were headed to.

"Yeah she did, what happened here? Looks like one of those ancient ruins you see in those old history books." asked Elfmen as he compared the rubble of the destroyed town to some ancient ruins.

"Do you think anyone made it?" hopefully asked Arther.

"Well I don't smell any rotting flesh so that's a start." said Lelouch as he noticed a beaten old road to the south of the wreckage.

"Oh, hey Happy. Did you find Natsu yet?" Lelouch asked with out a hit of concern as the flying feline inquestion flew over to the rest of the group.

"Aye, but he landed head first into a molehill and I'm not strong enough to pull him out of there by myself." sighed the blue cat.

"Don't worry little buddy, let real man show you how it's done!" yelled Elfmen as he ran off in the direction that happy came from.

"I better go after him..." sighed Happy tiredly.

"Yeah, you do that. We'll be here if you need us." yawned Lelouch as Happy flew off after Elfmem.

"Cold much?" asked Arther disappointed in Lelouch's lack of compassion.

"He'll be fine, if he is a Dragon Slayer like they say he is then there's no need to worry about it. Besides us Dragon Slayers are tougher then we look." said Lelouch in argument of Arther's disappointed tone.

"Where is he!? I'll burn him to a crisp when I catch up to him!" roared the unmistakable voice of Natsu Dragnel several feet behind them.

"Tolled you so." was all Lelouch said as the angry Dragon Slayer that was running towards them jumped up into the air.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron fist!**_ " yelled Natsu as he fell back down towards the older Slayer with a fist covered in flames.

" _Leviathan Dragon's Shipwreck fist!_ " shouted Lelouch as he countered with his own spell as his fist was covered in swirling sea water and collided with Natsu's own attack resulting in a powerful burst of steam that could power a train for days on end to surround them.

"Whoa!" gasped the spectators as the steam as the Dragon Slayers backed up from one another.

"So looks like the roumers are true, you are a Dragon Slayer. This is gonna be fun!" stated Natsu with a huge toothy, yet cocky grin while lighting his fists on fire.

"Don't underestimate me, boy! You'll live longer." warned Lelouch as he drew his blade and pointed it towards Natsu.

"We don't have time for this right now you guys, we have a job to do!" yelled Happy trying to brake up the fight.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." said Natsu finally after remembering why they where here in the first place. "But when this is over you and me are gonna fight each other one way or the other, ya got that Louise the zero!" (If you know what anime/manga/light novel that name is from then give yourself a pat on the back.)

"My name is Lelouch you god damn, pink haired, mouth breather and who the hell is Louise the zero anyway!?" retorted Lelouch as another tic mark joined the first one on his forehead while he put his cutless back in its sheath only for the sound of rough coughing coming from one of the collapsed buildings to there right.

"Hey you guys, there's someone over here!" yelled Arhter as he landed next to the pile of rubble and started to remove it piece by piece. Soon the work was speed up as the others joined him, only for the former pirate amongst them to stare in shock at the person under the rubble.

"C-C.C?... H-How, Why is she..." stuttered the Black King thinking his eyes where betraying him.

"You know this woman Lelouch?" asked the shocked blue cat named Happy.

"S-She's one of the few people I thought I'd never see again." sobbed the pirate as he ran a hand down the side of her face. 'She hasn't aged that much since I last saw her, has she...' thought the former deacon emperor as he took notice of her appearance, judging from her looks she was only a few years older then she looked like back in there old would, possibly around her early twenties, twenty two at the most. 'But how, how did she get here? Was she sent here after she passed on her code?' he asked himself as he pulled her out of the rubble and in to her arms (Yeah, if you can't tell this story is a LelouchXC.C pairing. Mainly based on that scene from where they where about to kiss before Kallen bust through the wall in her gurner. That was priceless XD)

"Hey! She's waking up up!" yelled Happy as the unconscious woman opened her bright golden ords.

"W-Where am I?" she said tiredly as she scanned her surroundings only to be greeted by a face she thought she'd never see again. "L-Lelouch... I-Is that you!?" she asked in disbelief at what she was seeing with her own eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Witch?" answered the former pirate captain with a question of his own.

"It is you... I thought I'd... Oh my god, Lelouch y-your old!" yelled the lime haired witch in shock pointing out how odviously older he was since they last saw each other last.

"Seriously! That's all you can say to me after all this time, that I'm old!?" yelled the enraged thirty four year old Dragon Slayer, clearly offended by her surprised out burst.

"Sorry it's just..." said C.C trying to apologies only for the pirate turned guild mage to catch her off gaurd with a tight hug.

"Thank god you're still alive." thanked Lelouch as he held her tight agents his chest.

"That's funny, I could say the same for you boy." said C.C with a soft smile.

"She likes you!" teased Happy snapping the two "love birds" back to reality.

"Hey, so you two want us to give you a moment alone, or what." asked Arther feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"It's not manly to cry on a job Lelouch." scolded Elfmen while Natus started snickering at the two uncontrollably.

"why is she calling him, boy? He's older then her." asked the oblivious younger Dragon Slayer.

"If anyone of you tell so much as a sole about this, I will Keelhaul the lot of you!" threatened Lelouch useing the same tone of voice and aura as Erza dose when yelling at Natsu and grey.

"Aye,Sir!" replyed all four of the mages accompanying him.

"Lelouch, are those cats talking, and flying?" asked C.C stealing at the two flying felines inquisition.

"Yes C.C they are, the blue one is named Happy and the gery one is my friend Arther." said Lelouch reassuring C.C that she was not crazy and that the cats were real and introduced them to her.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." gentlemanly greeted Arther.

"The names Elfmen, nice to meet you." siad Elfmen introduceing himself.

"Nice to meet ya, my name's Natsu. Any friend of Lelouch is a friend of mine, just not the guy himself." Natsu introduced himself still not okay with Lelouch.

"Hahahaha! My, my you certainly have a... "Interesting" taste in companions. Glad to see that hasn't changed, boy. Ouch!" laught C.C as she then hurt herself trying to get up.

"Take it easy, you need to rest." said Lelouch before pointing to the two cats. "Happy, Arther take her back to the ship, we'll continue on ahead until..."

"Wait... Jeremiah Gotwalld, he's..." interupted C.C grabbing his arm firmly.

"Gotwalld? That's a stupid name, sounds like something you'd say to a person who you just throw into a wall." said Natsu.

"Jeremiah? He's here to?" asked a dumbfounded Lelouch.

"Yes, we bumped into each other about a month back, we've been traveling together since. He saved me from being attacked by a Vulcan that snuck passed me when we were passing through here. The last thing I remember before the house fell on me was him holding off the horde of Vulcans as the twins people escaped up the road to the next town over, for all I know they might be under attack as well." said C.C as she passed out in his arms.

"Happy, Arther..." called Lelouch as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"on it!" replyed the two winged cats as they took The unconscious form of C.C from his arms back to the ship.

Once they were out of sight he stood up and brew his sword. "I'll kill those damn dirty apes!" roared the elder Dragon with enough killing intent to match a angry Dragon.

"Why the hell would Vulcans destroy a town? I've never heard of something like this before." thought Elfmen out loud.

"Who cares why they did this!" shouted Natsu as he slammed his fists together and burst into flames. "If there attacking the next town over then we can sneak up from behind and give them a tast of what they did to C.C!" that was the smartest thing Natsu has ever said in this story so far.

"For once, I agree with you pyro. Let's go send those Vulcans down to Davie johns' locker!" said Lelouch darkly. As his magic flared up around him.

As Elfmen looked on at the dragon slayers he could have sworn that he saw two big anger Dragons (that look like there respective Dragons) appeared behind the two Slayers as the dashed off Down the road. "Now that is manly! Wait for me you guys!"


	5. Saving private Orenge!

The three mages spent the next few minutes trudging through deance forest as the cutless welding former pirate cut down each and every over grown plant in there way to the next town located down the road.

"Why are we cutting though the forest when we could be taking the road instead?" complained Natus as he tryed not to trip over a root of vine on the ground.

"Because Natsu, the road would indeed be the easier way for us to get to the our destination, but it would take too long to get there since the road circles around the far left of the forest meaning that even if we hurried we would get there too late to do,anything about the attacking Vulcans befor they destroyed the town and its people." explained Lelouch as he cut through another tree branch.

"So this Jeremiah guy is pretty close to you huh? What's he like?" asked Elfmen out of curiosity, but mostly to kill time.

"Jeremiah, my dear Elfmen, is the very definition and living embodiment of the word loyalty. No matter how hard you look it would be next to impossible to find someone more honourable or steadfast in there beliefs then Jeremiah Gotwalld anywhere in all existence." answered Lelouch prising orenge boy's merits for what they where as they came to a clearing.

"Whoa, he sounds like a real man." said an impressed middle child of the Strauss siblings.

"Hehehe, you have no idea Beast arm Elfmen, you have no idea at all."

"Hey eal breath, you smell that?" asked Natsu insultingly as the smell of smoke filled the air.

"That I do charcoal brain, that I do." responded Lelouch as he turned his head in the direction the smell of smoke was coming from. "This way, quickly!" ordered Lelouch as they ran as fast as they could through the rest of the deance forest.

(Meanwhile in the next town ahead.)

" _Iron Make Lance: Sutherland!_ " yelled a wounded forty four year old teal haired knight of Orenge (wareing the same outfit he was wareing in the last episode of code geass season two when Suzaku as zero used him as a spring board and he was no longer a cyborg) standing in front of the ruins of what was once someone's home as a orenge magic circle appeared in front of his out stretched hand only for several orange iron Sitherland lances shot forth from it and hit several of the Vulcans and dark guild mages in there path.

"What's wrong with you idiots! It's just one lone wizard, gang up on him and crush him already!" yelled a blade middle aged white man covered in tattoos from head to toe who's only article of clothing was a pair of tattered baggy pants, sandals and a chain with a weird Jewel hanging from it. No doubt there guild master.

" _Iron Make Fist: Gloucester!_ " shouted Jeremiah as the fist of a Gloucester Knightmere frame shot out of the magic circle he created and blasted through the crowed of dark guild mages and Vulcans sending them flying.

"Is that all you have, or are you going easy on me because I'm alone? Either way it's insulting and completely embarrassing." asked the stone faced Orenge boy mockingly.

"Down just stand there! Get him!" barked the dark guild master as his underlings then tried to bum rush to him al at once.

"Iron Make Sutherlands: Half Scale!" said Jeremiah as half a dozen half sized fully moveable autonomous Sutherlands appeared in front of him forming a protective wall and sent the offending dark guild members flying back in the direction they came from.

"Heh, you where saying?" mocked Jeremiah as a Vulcan tried to ambush him from behind with a powerful punch.

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_ " Yelled an unfamiliar voice as the Vulcan was sent fly via a flaming fist to the face curtesy of a pink haired teenager with a scaley scarf.

"Yo, you Jeremiah? The names Natus, I'm one of the guild wizards who came here to help deal with the Vulcans." said Natsu introduceing himself with a toothy grin as Elfmen, after turning his arm into a arm made of what looked like stone bricks, charged through the crowd of dark guild mages and joined Natsu and Orenge boy in front of the ruined house.

"It's not manly to run off and take all of the action for yourself Natsu." said Elfmen faceing the crowd of Vulcans and dark guild mages.

"Look who's taking Elfmen, you're the one who left the new guy behind so you could charge over here!" retorted Natsu with a sly smile.

"Not to worry gentlemen, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." siad a distinctly familiar voice that Jeremiah recognised instantly as a person sized mass of salt water bounced pasted the crowd of on lookers and changed its shape into the last person Orenge boy had ever expected to see here of all places. "Long time now see Orenge." said none other then the ninth ninth emperor of Britainia himself as Jeremiah fell to his knees in pure shock.

"Y-You're..." was the only imtellagent thing Orenge boy could say before Lelouch cut him off.

"Alive? Yes, indeed I am. Oh be the way C.C is fine, I had two of our team mates bring her back to my ship so she could rest." abruptly said Lelouch cutting off his most loyal knight before he could call him "you're Majesty" or "my lord" in front of everyone present. "I take it that you've been well as of late old friend?" asked the former pirate King as he drew both his flintlock pistols and assumed a battle stance.

"I've been better, but it is an honour to see you again, Sir!" said Jeremiah as he rose to his feet and used his magic to produce an orange blade from his wrist like one of the ones he hade when he was a cyborg.

"Like wise my old companion." said Lelouch as he turned his gaze to the crowd of on lookers. "So when did the dark guild get involved with this mess?" he asked curiously. "And just call me Sir, Captain or my name from now on, either ones fine with me." he added for no reason.

"It appears that they've been behind the Vulcan attacks entire time, Sir. They've been controlling the discussing ape like creatures with that orb there master has around his neck." reported Jeremiah pointing towards the ominous looking Jewel on the chain around the bald and heavily tattooed mans heck. "I've noticed it glowing when ever the Vulcans follow one of his orders."

"So you have noticed it." siad the bald man with a creepy smile as is it was some sort dark secret. "This ord is t any old Jewel, it's an ancient magic artefact that grants the user complete control over..."

*Bang!* went one of Lelouch's pistols as he shattered the orb into millions of tiny pieces the size of grains of rice.

" **The orb!** " yelled the inked up chrome dome in dispare as his control over the Vulcans was destroyed along side the Jewel. imeadetly afterward the Vulcans unanimously ran off back to the place each calls home.

"That takes care of one problem. Now then on to the next." stated Lelouch as he reloaded his used pistol by hand.

" **Have you any idea what you've just done!?** " the half naked baldy practically screamed at him. " **It took us six years to save up to afford that thing and another eight years just to collect all the magic power we needed to get that thing to work, and you just destroy it!? What kind of legal guild wizards go around destroying other people's property!?** " baldy shouted Lelouch as if he was a playground bully who broke his new favourite toy the day he got it.

"Well excuse me if I'm new to the whole guild mage business, so are you gonna fight and get your ass handed to you on a silver plater, or are you just gonna mouth off at us all day, cause if that's the case then I have better things to be doing." was Lelouch's less then welcomed reply to the dark guild masters question serving only to aggravate him further.

"Why you... Who exactly do you think you are you are, you cosplaying, toothpick limbed fossil!?" snapped the the blad man a several of his Tattoos came to life, jumped off his body and attacked

"So I'm a cosplaying, toothpick limbed fossil now, am I?" asked Lelouch in a low dark tone after slashing the living ink into tiny pieces as his magic then started to spiral wildly out of control putting out several of the raging fires around him.

"Uh... Boss? What's with this guy?"

"How can an old man have so much power?" asked dark guild shmucks one and two only serving to agitate the eldest Dragon Slayer further as it then started to rain.

" **Who are you calling old you dark guild trash?!** " exploded Lelouch in anger as his magic went off makeing a mushroom cloud sized whirlpool sending countless chunks of debris in all shapes and sizes flying in all directions as friends, foes, Natsu and Elfmen watch in surprise. " **What is it with you people bringing up my God damn age all the bloody time!** " the thirty four year old pirate hissed as he then grinned his razor sharp teeth while he holstered his guns. " **I'm sick and tired of it! So what if I'm in my nearing thirty five, what dose it matter to you, the scum that society tossed aside what age I am, Or are you prejudiced agenst those that are of older age then you!?** " roared the Ex-pirate King as his eyes glowed a vibrant shade deep blood red as what looked like a black scaled male Leviathan dragon with a nasty snarl appeared behind him. " **I'll send you , ageist, scurvy ridden, flea infested mongrels dogs to Davy Jhoan's locker for not only insulting me but for the harm you have caused my most loyal subordinate, Jeremiah Gotwalld and the innocent people of the towns that you have destroyed!"** declared the Black King Leviathan lashing out at the offenders with his razor sharp tounge that was rumoured to be able to cut clean through a diamond in a single breath as his Dragon Slayer magic swirled and collected itself around his tightly clenched fists as his nails dug into his black leather gloves with enough force to brake through the gloves and tear the skin on the palms of his hands.

"Okay... I wasn't expecting that at all." said the of put bald tattooed wizard who's mood did a one eighty as his tattoos returned to him.

" _ **Leviathan Dragon's Sacred Art: Whirlpool Lotus Bladed Vortex**!_ " yelled the enraged former Demon Emperor as he jumped up into the air, did a backflip, brought his hands together and merging the two bodies of water engulfing each hand together resulting in a beautiful yet violent and deadly whirlpool the looked like it the water was actually thousands of insanely sharp blades and tossed it into the half of the dark guild mages scolding, slicing, braking half of all there bones and sending each and everyone of them flying into the air before the eldest Slayer turning into a mass of water, jumped to the centre of the group, turning back to his normal form, pulled out his guns and cast the same spell he used on his former crew six months ago. " _Leviathan Dragon's Deadly Whirlpool!_ " cast Lelouch doing his take on the ultimate of the offensive hero from Overwatch known as Reaper which lasted two and a half minutes before they landed with a loud thud this time who ever they where still alive unlike last time.(by the way go watch the jamcave's reapers death blossom animation with the remix of it's raining men by the Livingtombstone, or just the music video for the remix. It's hilarious XD just thought I'd put that in there.)

"Uh, Natsu? Are you sure you still wanna fight him Natsu...?" asked a fritend Takeover mage shaking in his boots.

"So awesome! I can't wait to fight him when we get back to the guild. Save some for me would ya!" said Natsu in awe of Lelouch's display of magic power ignoring Elfmen all together before sending a " _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!_ " hurdling towards the ones Lelouch missed and proceeded to beat them senseless.

"Are you serious!?" yelled Elfmen in shock at what he thought was his friends response to his earlier question.

'Incredible, I never knew my lord was capable of such magnificent power, or that he had a mastery of a powerful lost magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic.' thought Orenge boy in awe as the one sided slauhter instigated by the two Dragon Slayers that lasted for the next five minutes before the last of the dark guilds members fell to the ground or they got bored, which ever came first.

"W-What are you two? There's no way either of you are h-human." said the bald dark guild master as he tryed to pick himself off the ground only for his wounds to hinder him.

"Listen well you ignorant fool, for I am only going to tell you this once." said Lelouch as he slowly walked over to the bald mage inquestion (while ominous music sat tend playing in the back round). "My name is Lelouch Lamprouge and I am none other then the infamous pirate King the black King Leviathan." announced Lelouch as he holstered his guns.

"N-No way!? I-It can't be! He's supposed to be in prison! How'd he get out?" said a few of the contous dark guild members watching from a few feet away in horror.

"You and your pathetic excuse of a guild have made a very poor choice in judgment when you attacked the town my associates where passing through." he practically growled as he bent down and grabbed the chrome dome by the chain around his neck and raised him to eye level. "Because of your poor choice to attack these towns Jeremiah and a... Very important friend of mine have been made to suffer greatly for it! So here's what I'll do..." He said as his mouth slowly curled upwards into a dangerous smile. "For every bruise, cut, gash, and broken bone you and your trash you dare call a guild have inflicted upon my comrades, I will personally repay you and them in kind ten fold with extreme pleasure." explained the pirate turned guild mage to the tattooed bald dark guild master in his grasp. "You feel lucky? Well do you, punk?" Lelouch coldly and rhetorically asked as the nameless bald man then passed out from fear.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." said the black King leviathan as he dropped the unconscious man who landed with a dull thud before dusting himself off.

"Magnificent as always, Sir!" praised Jeremiah ever the loyal subordinate.

"Thank you Jeremiah. Now then let's finished this job, shall we?" and so the three guild mages of fairy tail plus Jeremiah rounded up the entire dark guild, collected there reward and headed back along the main road and reached the elder Dragon Slayers ship by sun down only to be greeted by happy and Arther cooking fish over a campfire a safe distance away from the Black king leviathan's persious ship.

"Natsu! You're back!" yelled a relieved happy as he tackled his best friend apon seeing him again.

"Hey little buddy, where've you been? You missed all the action." asked Natsu as Lelouch walked past them and headed towards his ship.

"Arther, how is she doing?" asked the pirate King to the talking cat.

"Miss C.C is fine. She just has a few cuts and bruises on her."

"Good to hear. She still in my quarters?"

"Last time I checked she's still sleeping in your bed."

"Lazy as always it seems. Thank you Arther. Why don't you go join the others, I'll go keep an eye on her." sighed the Lelouch tiredly before thanking Arther and heading up the gang plank. "Oh by the way Natsu, the tents and sleeping bags are in storage room on the lower deck. The rest of you are welcome to spend the night in the crews quarters if you so choose to do so." called the King leviathan as he entered his cabin and closed the door behind him diapering from sight.


	6. The witch and the orange knight

N/A

Hay guys, long time no see or post in this case. Sorry I've been gone for so long life keeps get in the way, and laziness too. So here's the deal. I'll bee putting the brakes on this fic until I finish my currently (as of the time of this upload) longest fic on this sight and until I can figure out how to squeeze Lou-Lou and Company into the main Fariy tail story line and yes there are going to be more then three Code Geass characters in this story, Hopefully that is if I can fit them in somewhere... And I have started working on the next chapter of Lelouch of the onyx gaurd and Lelouch of Leanbox so don't worry about those, yet...

Also I'm working on a rough draft for a new story in the works. Sort of a funny project to help me unwind during the day that I decided to make a thing. I'm not going to say what it is yet, but it dose involve two anime franchises and one western franchise and one of them is you gust it Code geass. Whoa, I'm a one trick pony when it comes to fan fics, there all cross overs! (Can you see who "original" I am yet?)

Any way, enough of my stupid ramblings. Let's get to what you came here for, the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

(8:30 AM the next day.)

"Rise and shine land lovers..." announced Lelouch as he woke the pyromaniac and his cat with a bucket of ice cold water (the water not the bucket itself).

"Aghhhh!" screamed the the dynamic duo of Happy and Natsu as they jumped out of the sleeping bags the moment the cold water hit there faces.

"What the heck was that for!?" yelled a rudely awoken pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer by the name of Natsu.

"Good you're up. Now hurry up and get changed, you're Breakfast is getting cold." answered the former pirate King as he left to go check on Arther and Jeremiah, grab an extra plate of freshly cooked salmon, board his ship and bring C.C her breakfast,who was in his cabin no doubt still asleep, and eat his with said witch in silence.

"This fish is yummy!" exclaimed happy with a mouth full of fish in delight as he started devouring it like there was no tomorrow.

"I never knew a simple fish could taste like this... delicious." Purred Arther as he took his time savouring the taste of his meal with each bite.

"Now this is real man food!" cheered Elfmen only serving to confuse Jeremiah and Arther both.

"Um... Thank you? I think..." said a confused Jeremiah not sure how to respond.

(Meanwhile in a parallel universe... I mean in the captains cabin on Lelouch's ship.)

"Hay witch, are you up... Yet?" asked Lelouch as he closed the door behind him only to get a face full of pillow. "Sigh! Good morning to you too C.C. I brought you you're breakfast. said Lelouch as he kicked the pillow out of his way.

"Walking in on a lady in an indecent state, have you no shame?" said C.C mockingly as she hid herself under the covers of his bed peering out at him.

"Still sleeping in the buff I see. Charming... Anyway do you want you fish or not woman?" offered Lelouch as he walked over to the foot of the bed and held out her plate of fish towards her.

"... Gimme!" Demanded C.C as she sat up and snatched the plate out of her old partner and n crime's hand.

"As tactless as ever I see," deadpaned the leviathan dragon slayer as h sat down next to her. "Then again I wasn't really expecting you to change all that much over the last twenty eight years let alone see you, or Jeremiah here in this world for that matter. he concluded as he started eating his own meal with his knife and fork one small piece at a time.

"Well that makes two of us then, I never expected to wake up in an entirely new world after passing my code to someone else a few hundered years after you died." stated C.C in a surprisingly calm tone as she finish the piece of fish in her mouth. Nore did I expect to run into Jeremiah either. This fish is amazing, (not as good as pizza amazing) who made this?" inquired C.C as she finished the last of the food on her plate savouring the flavour in each bite and committing it to memory.

"You can thank Jeremiah for cooking it not long ago, though I was the one who caught them in actuality." answered Lelouch as he was then greeted by the sound of C.C's unmistakable laughter that he oh so loathed to hear.

"You, catching fish? The only thing you can catch is a cold, and that's as common as dirt. The only thing viable about your story is the part about Jeremiah cooking the fish you supposedly caught yourself."

"Ugh... Looks like that total bitch part of you hasn't changed at all... It's a shame really, I was hopping that hade change in the slightest." growned the former pirate as he finished his own meal.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Boy?" asked C.C in a disapproving tone poking him in the arm with her fork.

"dont poke me woman." was Lelouch's only response before he started useing his healing magic on her wounds.

[12 hours later at the Fariy tail guild hall.]

It had been a good hour and a half or mabye two since they arived back at the guild hall and work of his single handed beat down of an entire dark guild (tolled through the mouth of happy who as we all know has a tendency to exaggerate the details of what happened from time to time) began to spread like wild fire especially the one of his and Natsu's little square off before hand, but right now he didn't really care about that. All he cared about was waiting for the guilds unofficial healer to finish there work on his compatriots while he took a seat at the bar drinking a single half glass of sea-salt Sake in one hand while reading one of the many one of a kind books from his personal collection which was from one of the many treasure chests he's found over the years from a small magic portal he created out of thin air not long ago in the other.

"Can I get you anything there Lelouch?" asked the ever kind (as far as he knew any way) Mirajane stratus from her position behind the bar counter.

"I'd like a refill if that's not to much trouble for you, Miss Mirajane?" politely asked the the black King of swashbucklers as he held his glass up to her.

"No problem. One refill coming right up." cheerfully siad Mira as she went to get the a bottle of sea-salt sake form the storeroom in the back behind the bar.

"Lelouch, there you are my boy. I've been looking for you." said Makarov as he took a seat on the bar counter next to him.

"Greetings Master Makarov Dryer, I hope you are having a good evening on this moderately good day, sir. To what do I, your humble new guild wizard, owe the honour of you personally seeking me out this day?" over politely greeted Lelouch as Mira came back with a bottle of Lelouch's preferred Sake.

"There's no need to be so modest my boy. We are all family here in the Fariy tail guild." stated Makarov as Mira poured Lelouch another drink. "As for why I was look f or you," continued Makarov as his expression hardened slightly. "I've heard tails of the dark guild you and Natsu took down was useing a glowing crystal jewel of dark magic origin, is that true young man?" asked the elderly taitan Mage even though he knew the answer already.

"Hm...? I remember shattering "A" glowing crystel jewel the ring leader was holding, but none of dark magic origins though." Lelouch answered coyly wanting to know how much the old man knew about the artefact from yesterday.

"Is that so?" said Makarov raising an eyebrow at his evasive response. "Well my sources say that a pirate soled it a merchant in the port town of Hargeon in a back ally. A pirate who was repottedly a member of your former crew. Dose that ring any bells for you?"

"Ah, so it was that orb that I shattered now was it? I was wondering what had happened to that foul, blood stained, over priced stone." said Lelouch as he swirled then took a sip of his drink with a distant look of regret on his features.

"Blood stained? What exactly was that strange orb you shattered? It sounds to me like you have a connection to it in some way." asked Makarov Curiously.

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made in my pirating career..." sighed Lelouch as he downed his drink in one go. "I managed to get my hands on a map that was said to lead to a treasure that could grant unlimited power to who ever was able to use it." he continued as he motioned for Mira to pour him another drink, witch she did so. "It took three weeks to find the spot indicated by the X on the map," he drank his drink as Mira poured another. "Lost a lot of good men on that expedition that day..." he said in a mornful tone as he continued drinking while Mira continued pouring more booze. "On the twenty first day we found the cave where the chest was hidden, dispite it's regale appearance in gave of an dangerously ominous aura." he downed another drink. "Tsk... I should have ordered everyone to leave the island the moment I set eyes on that chest of fools gold..." he drank the contents of his wine glass in one go. "But I just had to let my curiosity get the better of me now didn't I?" he asked sarcastically before taking another drink.

"Let me guess, when you opened the chest you found the jewel?" rhetorically asked Makarov taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage from the mug in hand.

"That, and a pile of fools gold as high as a mountain." the black King said filling in the blanks to f Makarov's question. "Either way it was a huge lose no matter how you looked at it." the pirate King mumbled spitefully taking yet another long gulp of his Sake. "Buy the time we made it to port one of my more spiteful former crew members swiped, made a run for it and sold it for around fifty grand," he admitted much to Makarov's surprise Causeing him to do a spit take.

"F-fifty grand!?" paled Makarov thinking how many times that much could cover the repair costs for the guild hall every time it was destroyed, and it was a lot!"

"Oh, my!" Mira quitely said to herself as she poured him another drink.

"After I caught the thieving bilge rat, beg your pardon for my foul language, I striped him of everything but the colths on his back, distributed the money evenly and then kicked him off my ship, quit literally. I hope that answers your question dear Master?"

"More then enough enough my boy, more then enough..." Trailed off Makarov as he regained his composure.

"Anyway," said Lelouch riseing to hi feet as he opened a portal and placed a white gold bar on the counter. "This should be more then enough to cover the cost of my tab, feel free to keep the change Mastser. Oh but before I go, a gift for the the lovely Mira for having being inconvenienced to indirectly listen to my long and rambled story." added Lelouch as he tossed a jewel encrusted, golden, two hundered year old necklace on the counter in front of Mirjane.

"Oh my, quit the expensive gift you got me there Lelouch." said a grateful Mira not sure if she should exsepct it considering how expensive it must be.

"Oh don't be so up tight, a gifts a gift, especially if it's money. Hehehehe." Thinking about all the extra money the White gold bar would bring him if he sold it to the right person.

"Well , if you say so Master." said the eldest stratus sibling as she put the necklace around her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Master Makarov, you to Miss Mirajane Stratus." said the pirate with a gentlemanly bow in Mira's direction before taking his leave for home as Mira giggled at his display.

"Arther, When you see C.C and Jeremiah, tell them I've mad reservations for them at the hotel here in town." and with out waiting for a response he passed through the guild hall doors and headed for home.


End file.
